In many areas it is necessary to remove biological and organic impurities, such as proteins, DNA and microorganisms, completely from a surface. For this, one often uses so-called decontaminants, which degrade and remove contamination due to proteins and nucleic acids. It is known that not only the microorganisms themselves, but also individual DNA molecules still show an activity and thus can lead to infections or strengthen the infectiousness and pathogenicity of microorganisms. These must therefore be removed by way of DNA decontamination so that a complete destruction or inactivation of the genetic information is achieved. For an efficient decontamination, it is necessary for the free DNA molecules to be modified, denatured, or degraded. Particularly effective decontamination occurs through the most complete DNA breakdown possible. Known decontamination solutions often contain corrosive chemical substances. Thus, for example, sodium hypochlorite or mixtures of surfactants with phosphoric acid or sodium hydroxide or sodium azide are used in products for DNA breakdown for cleaning of surfaces. These corrosive solutions sometimes lead to permanent modifications of the proteins and can produce partially oxidative damage. Therefore, they can only be used for decontamination, i.e., for DNA breakdown on devices, instruments, and work surfaces, and this only on those which consist of materials that are not sensitive to these corrosive chemicals.
The combating of microorganisms is usually done by way of disinfecting. This generally means the effective, irreversible inactivation, killing or removal of microorganisms such as bacteria, mycobacteria, fungi, yeasts, spores, prions and/or viruses from living and lifeless surfaces, tissues/fabrics and rooms. In addition to a disinfecting, a complete DNA breakdown is desirable, especially to prevent resistance. It is precisely in the fields of wound dressing and in many disinfecting applications that a complete breakdown and inactivation of proteins, enzymes, or nucleic acids of harmful microorganisms is expedient. However, this is not possible with the presently known corrosive agents for DNA breakdown, i.e., decontamination.
In wound healing, one uses at present either hydroactive bandages of alginates or polymer foams based on polyurethane or fiber filaments made from biomaterials such as carboxymethyl cellulose or reduced/oxidized cellulose and collagen or their composites. These substrate materials are usually doped with silver ions to achieve a bactericidal or bacteriostatic action and at the same time stabilize the moisture regime in the wound. The functionality is defined in terms of the degree and quantity of moisture and wound debris taken up, and the formulation of the gel formation. Defined properties of silver ion release lead to the desired bactericidism in dependence on the technology used (lamination, embedding, etc.).
The antimicrobial activity of silver has been known for more than 100 years and is presently experiencing a kind of renaissance for wound dressings. For lack of usable alternatives, one also puts up with the drawbacks of silver (in the form of silver ions). Meanwhile, the limits for the use of silver as a bacteriostatic agent are already well known and involve the following points:                Its antimicrobial activity is not equally good for all microorganisms and occurs with a large time lag (oligodynamism of silver).        Silver ions under harsh conditions (high protein content in the wound secretions and high microbial germination) quickly loose their antimicrobial properties, which can only be offset by a higher frequency of bandage change intervals and, thus, higher initial treatment costs.        The passage of silver ions into the blood plasma is unwanted for open wounds, since harmful toxic effects can also occur due to bioavailability of silver.        An increased concentration of silver ions in the blood leads to intensified blood clotting and, thus risk of thrombosis.        Precipitation of particles due to chloride fractions in the bodily electrolytes leads to argyria. Diagnostic techniques, such as magnetic resonance tomography, cannot be carried out free of risk in wound patients who have been treated with silver wound dressings, since magnetization of the Ag+Cl— particles produces the threat of a dangerous vessel perforation in the arterioles. Only at high chloride concentration does the silver chloride dissolve once more, forming dichloroargentate: AgCl+Cr−⇄[AgCl2]−.        
Topical antibiotics have been used for many years in wound dressing, since they are selectively cytotoxic, attack primarily the foreign bacterial cells in the wound, and have only slight effects on human cells. However, the drawbacks are as follows:                Many topical antibiotics are only effective against specific bacteria, but wounds are usually colonized by different types.        The dispensing systems of some antibiotics are often only somewhat useful in supporting other aspects of wound management, such as the carrying away of wound secretion, an increased occurrence of which is often associated with a greater germ population.        Solutions, creams and salves are unable to take up or otherwise manage wound secretion.        In addition, there is the problem of resistance, induced by too frequent use of antibiotics, so that they must often be reserved for a systemic use.        
Topical antiseptics have the advantage of having a broadband effect and they can thus combat nearly all species of bacteria. Despite the widespread use, usually no bacterial resistance to topical antiseptics occurs. Some clinicians consider the broadband effect to be a drawback, since the antiseptics do not distinguish between foreign and human cells. Hence, they constitute a potential danger to wound healing. However, most data cited on the harmfulness of antiseptics are based on in vitro studies and not on analysis of the effect on cells in their natural setting (i.e., in tissue). The potential harmful effects of antiseptics on the healing wound are more likely due to their dispensing system than to their chemical action. A current in vivo study demonstrated that antiseptics do not delay wound healing. The typical dispensing system for antiseptics consists of gauze and is generally remoistened once or twice daily. But since antiseptics bind to proteins, they have only a short action time (1 to 2 minutes) in the wound bed. In the wound, the antiseptic can be quickly bound by other protein sources (such as blood, serum, extracellular matrix) and is then no longer available for the killing of bacteria. Moreover, gauze does not preserve an optimally moist wound environment, nor does it constitute a physical obstacle to a secondary colonization by bacteria.
In summary, it can be said that both kinds of antimicrobial substances have their advantages and drawbacks. Local antibiotics are selectively cytotoxic, but have only a narrow action spectrum and promote the occurrence of resistance. Whereas topical antiseptics have a broad action spectrum and the danger of forming resistance is significantly less, they do not act selectively and have only a very short action time and a poor dispensing system.
From DE 10 2005 020 327 A1 and WO 2006/116983 A2, both of which are the foundation of the present invention and their content is therefore also part of the present application, a decontamination solution is known that comprises a synergistic mixture of at least one vitamin, at least one metal ion, and at least one surfactant. This synergistic mixture is used for treatment of surfaces being cleaned. The decontamination solution brings about an inactivation and degradation of proteins and nucleic acids on the surfaces treated, and this action occurs with essentially the same efficiency over the entire pH range of 2 to 8.5. Because one can work at these comparatively mild pH values, this solution is sparing on the surfaces being treated. By spraying on and/or rubbing in the solution or soaking in the solution, proteins and nucleic acids are denatured, solubilized, inactivated, degraded and removed. Thus, the solution exhibits an effective DNA breakdown.
Yet as is known, decontamination solutions are only used for cleaning of lifeless surfaces, such as instruments and object surfaces. Due to their corrosiveness, they are never used in particular when contact can occur with living surfaces, such as skin, hands, or mucous membrane. The decontamination solution described in DE 10 2005 020 327 A1 is therefore used thus far for treatment, i.e., decontamination, of lifeless surfaces.